1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus including a compactor-tunnel, made of steel and designed to receive solid urban waste materials into a substantially closed, but ventilated ambient or room, thus permitting to eliminate said waste materials according to a natural system and according to a substantially continuous cycle, and, at the same time, permitting the recovery and re-cycle of and non-biodegradable waste material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, as far as the problems of the elimination of solid urban waste materials are concerned, apparatus and methods are known, which are only capable of separating solid biodegradable waste materials from non-biodegradable ones, wherein the former are picked, while the biodegradable waste materials are utilized as fertilizers, instead of letting them lay in discharge areas.